Fire Emblem - Revolt
by Ryseversuswriter
Summary: In the kingdom of Aetreon, There lies a kind and gentle princess named Alexia. She's been living a peaceful life until her Father dies of a mysterious death and then her uncle ascends to the throne. Can she find out the truth about his death and Find the fire emblem? Find out!
1. Act 1 - Prologue

" _In the past, people were born royal. Nowadays, royalty comes from what you do_."  
\- Gianni Versace


	2. Alexia

The kingdom of Aetreon had been in deep despair after their king 'Alexandra' Had died a mysterious death. His brother in law, 'Caesar; Had married his now-widowed wife 'Petunia' And now ruled the kingdom. Also they were losing war against the tin kingdom.

All of them had gathered in the war council room to have a meeting about the war against the tin kingdom.  
Alexia The princess had been there and she was booooooooooorrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeddddddddddd and sad about her father's death

Alexia: *Sigh*

Beagle: What wrong, my Princess…?

Her loyal knight beagle asked. Beagle was a new knight and was kind of an noob

Alexia: My father is dead andI really have to to use the bathroom.

Beagle: oof.

Dane: Shall I fetch your royal poo bucket milord?

Dane was another royal knight. She was a woman which was uncommon during these times. And since she was a woman she wasn't a very good knight.

Alexia: N-No im fine. But I'll probably need it later when I see my mother and uncle kiss….

Caesar and Petunia walked into the room. Petunia was wearing a Revealing dress, It wasn't something a queen would wear. It made her look like a thot.  
Her stomach was also exposed revealing the fact that she was pregnant.

The king was wearing an all gold dress. It made him look like a douche.

Caesar: Hello everyone. I know this is hard time. We're being invaded by tin land and our beloved king died. But for now we need to discuss the war and we can win it.

Petunia: Yes. Everyone. We must not lose hope.

*Clapping* People in the war council room clapped at this basic expense.

Caesar: Now then I do have a plan to defeat tin land once in for all. We'll line up our troops in the forest and then…

Alexia zoned out as her father listed her probably bad military plan.  
She fell asleep and Released some gas while she did, It embarrassed caesar to no end.

* * *

Caesar: -And that's my plan. We'll try to encircle the tin landic army.

*Claps* People applauded his plan.

Petunia: That's all for this meeting! You all are dismissed.

Alexia, Dane, beagle and the rest of the the knights and commanders headed for the door. Except that Caesar had stopped Alexia right before she left the door.

Caesar: where do you think your going young lady?

Alexia: Out the door?

Caesar: No. I smelled your gas. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have a nearly grown woman to be farting like that?

Alexia: um very?

Petunia: It's very embarrassing considering someone is going to be inside of you soon.

Alexia: What?

Caesar: We want you to marry the prince of tin land in order to stop this bloody war.

Alexia: What why?

Caesar: Because if you marry the prince, The king of tin land will agree to stop invading us and end the war.

Alexia: But I don't want to get married!

Petunia: And I didn't want to get married to your father until he bent me over a table one night and did me. And then seven months later you were born and then I was forced to marry him! Do you think I wanted all that to happen

Alexia: so why did you marry caesar then?

Caesar: That's enough, alexia.

Alexia: Now he bends you over a table and-

Caesar: ENOUGH ALEXIA! Go to your room…!

Alexia: Screw you! Your not my dad!

Caesar: Guards!

His two royal guards, Salami and pastrami came. They dragged her away to her room.

Alexia: Damn you! I hate you!


	3. Caesar and Petunia

After a bit of arguing, she was forced into her room by her father's two royal knights named salami and pastrami, salami was a redhead and pastrami looked a little bit like a muscle-head with a curly mustache

Salami: The king said stay in here until next morning. Your knight 'dane' will bring you dinner.

Alexia: whatever.

Pastrami: Your lucky the king doesn't believe in corporal punishment. Your butt would have been as red as the sun.

Alexia: How would you know?

(Both): Experience

Salami: Now then. Think about your punishment!

*SLAM*

They slammed the door behind them.

Alexia Could not believe that her father wanted her to get together with some prick of a prince!

She fell on her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Alexia: ARGGGGHHJHJJ

For 20 minutes She cried and released herself.

The weight if being a future ruler and having to be forced to marry a prince weighed on her.

She stood and monologued.

Alexia: To be or not to be. That is the question. She I live or should I die. Should I fornicate or not fornicate? Is the world worth living if we dont have any freedom and are just bound by god's overwhelming will? Is it worth loving if our feelings are just chemicals in our brains? That's something to think about.

Her soliloquy had touched the books of history and soon would defeat the bonds of evil.


	4. The Two Knights

It was the around 10 o clock in the night. Alexia was still on her bed wondering her existence.

* Knock Knock*

She heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.  
It was dane.

Dane: Here your Majesty~ I've got your dinner.

It was a plate of scallops and Beef stroganoff with lettuce on top with Sour cream.

Alexia: What's with all the cheap food?

Dane: The kingdom isn't doing so good due to the king's war.

Alexia: God I freakin hate him! He's such a prick.

Dane: ….Why do you hate him so much.

Alexia: My father die's and like a moth to the flame, he immediately bangs my mother.

Dane: ….

Dane was silent.

Alexia: I wouldn't be surprised if he had killed him Himself.

Dane: …. *Sigh* I cannot continue to lie to you anymore, My princess.

Alexia: huh?

Dane: You might want to sit down.

She sat down on the bed with dane right next to her. Dane rubbed alexia's back in a friendly but sexual way.

Alexia: Uh…. Dane?

Dane: I have to tell you something.

Alexia: …?

Dane: Your Uncle did kill your father!

Alexia: What.

Dane: And he told us to keep quiet about it.

Alexia: That sneaky Bitch! I have to get revenge.

Alexia got up and thought about it.

Dane: How about you just kill him?

Alexia: W-what?

Dane: I killed my father I was 12 And the court found me 'not guilty'

Alexia: Ok then. I have a plan to get revenge and I want you to go along with it.

Dane: What is it milord?

Alexia: Tomorrow…. My father is hosting a dinner… correct?

Dane: Yes. As I recall, it's to celebrate petunia's pregnancy and the peace with tin land.

Alexia: So here's what we'll do….

They both concocted a devious plan to get revenge on her father.


	5. The dinner party

The ballroom was full of table's with of food on it. Steak,fish,corn,asparagus, Meatball subs,sushi,Pork,soba,fries, shrimp,Lobster.  
You name it and it was on the table.

There was multiple Dukes and duchess of the Aetreon kingdom at this event and even several ambassadors of tin land.  
Alexia and Dane we're sitting at the king's table. They were sitting next to each other and Dane was chowing on some mutton.

Dane: *Chow* *Gnarl* Chow**snarf*

Alexia: Can you stop and slow down? Your bringing us unwanted attention.

Dane: Sorry. It's just that this food is so damn good.

Alexia: *sigh* did you let Beagle in on our plan?

Dane: I think so.

Alexia: You think so?

Dane: I told him but he just sniffed my hair and walked away.

Alexia: Classic beagle…..

Alexia said as she sipped her Sparking Pop.

Dane: What was the plan again?

Alexia: *Sigh * So when The chef's come bring in more food, Beagle will pretend to bump into chef's and when he does he'll poison father's drink.

Dane: Oh ok!

* Ting Ting Ting*

Caesar walked in with Petunia. He had tapped his glass in order to get everyone's attention.

He sat down in the furthest and biggest chair at the main table.

Caesar: good evening everyone! Hope you had a great day!

Petunia: Yes! We're here to discuss the successful peace between Aetreon and Tin land!

*Clapping* People around the table clapped.

Caesar: And it was all thanks to my daughter, alexia agreeing to marry The prince of tin land! Give her a round of applause!

*Clapping*

Alexia: E-heheh.

She nervously laughed.

Alexia: I-it was nothing really! I just wanted to please my Fellow. countrymen!

*Clapping* More clapping had ensued. It was clear that they were just patronizing her.

Caesar: Now then, Let's discuss the terms of our peace…..

As Caesar discussed that, Alexia turned to dane.

Alexia: Where the hell is beagle?

She asked. Dane answered Cautiously

Dane: I don't know…. He was supposed to come in awhile ago-

Dane was interrupted by shouting at the end of the ballroom

Guard: Please excuse the royal hostesses!

12 waiters and hostesses carrying platters and pushing carts came into the room. They all had food on their carts and platters.

A younger chef at the front of the had a crooked hat and a shrewd look on his face.

Alexia: Is that…? Beagle? What is he doing?

Dane: I guess he made a few adjustments to the plan.

Caesar: It looks like More refreshments have come! Praise Aetreon!

All: Praise Aetreon!

They all cheered.


	6. The Plot

The food smelled wonderful and scrumptious. The wonderful aroma Permeated the room. The queen full of lust and hunger immediately dug into her food.

Caesar: Haha, I see that milady has that 'Pregancy appetite' Aetreon women are famous for!

He joked, although he looked disgusted by her.

Pastrami: Sire, if I may ask... Has there been any news on her lordship- Petunia's Pregnancy?

Caesar: Ah Yes! Thanks for reminding me Pastrami!

He looked at Petunia and stood up. He Tapped his glass again.

Caesar: Everyone! I have an Important announcement to make!

Caesar: As you all know My darling sweet Petunia is pregnant. But after a monthly visit by the regal Doctor…. We have found out that she is pregnant with… Twins!

*Clapping* For the third time, the easily appeased crowd applauded this news. Alexia just rolled her eyes.

Alexia: Great…. Now I have to welcome two Bastard half-siblings into this world.

Dane: Hehe. It could've been worse. it Could've been triplets.

Alexia: Shut up dane. Just give Beagle the signal to move in.

Dane: Yes mam.

Dane put her spoon into her drink and winked at beagle. Beagle winked and he poured in some wine into a glass. But from behind his back he took out a black small bottle and tipped it's content into it.

He then approached the king.

Beagle: Sire…. Would You like another drink?

Caesar: Of course! Thank you!

He took the glass generously. Although he didn't sip or consume any of it.

Alexia: I guess we'll have to wait until he drinks it.

Caesar: *ahem* back to official business. Several ambassadors of tin land are here. And I want to thank them for coming.

The ambassadors blushed.

Caesar: Frankly, I was appalled when my Brother had decided to wage war on tin land. I was always a man of peace. And I have a fond respect of the tinese.

He said.

Alexia: Lies…..

She muttered under breath.

Caesar: But now all that matters is the peace between our two countries!

He said as he raised his glass.

Caesar: A toast to peace!

Everyone: Toast!

*Tink* Everyone lightly tinked there glasses with the next person and began to drink.

Caesar drank his drink….. and Instantly spat it out.

Caesar: What The hell?!

Petunia: What is wrong, darling.

Caesar: This drink tastes like crap…. And to top it off! It burned my tongue! *cough* *cough* I think I've been poisoned!

Guards rushed around the king, Alexia meanwhile looked at beagle. He had been whistling nervously to himself.

Alexia: (Run you idiot!)

She thought!

Beagle picked up her nonverbal communication and started to head for the door out of the ballroom

Caesar: Don't let him escape! Seize him!

Caesar ordered.

Three knights ran from the other side to capture beagle, He tried to evade by going in between the dinner table's but it was no use!

Beagle: *oof*

They had tackled him and put handcuffs around his back.

Alexia: Oh crap…..


	7. Afterwards

After the attempt to take caesar's life the dinner had been stopped immediately.

Caesar had been taken to the royal hospice in the castle and alexia and dane had returned to alexia's rooms

Alexia: Dammit! Beagle is such a Fucking moron!

Dane: Don't blame him. The Plan was probably doomed to fail.

Alexia: No it wasn't! He should've just followed the original plan!

Alexia: He was supposed to poison Caesar's drink before He handed it to him! And Use The Ambosian Silent Poison!

Dane: Ambosian… Silent Poison?

Alexia: Yes! It's Tasteless and it doesn't burn the tongue, Unlike the one Beagle used….

Dane: Heh. You know beagle…. He was never really good at following orders.

Alexia: Oh god.

Alexia just had a shocking revelation

Alexia: …..Think…... about how popular this is going to make caesar.

Dane: Huh?

Alexia: The masses are going to love him after they hear he has an assassination attempt carried out in him.

Dane: Oh yeah. I guess that's true.

Alexia: Not to mention how my mother is going to be showering him with affection.

Dane: Hehe. I bet there going to be having a lot of 'You almost died' sex tonight.

Alexia: Don't put that image in my head! You pervert!

Alexia sighed and walked over to her mirror.

Alexia: The Plan not only failed…. But it backfired…. I swear Could this day get any worse?

*Knock Knock*

She Heard several knocks at her door.  
She cautiously went over to her door and opened it.

Two knights appeared. But they weren't any regular knights they were Rose and Anemone. They were both apart of the Queen's knights and guards and were loyal to Petunia.

Rose had red hair and green eyes and was slender and fit, she had a scythe in her hand. Anemone was average size with glasses and a sheathed sword. Sgee was alot older than rose and more of an intellectual.

Rose: Greetings Your lordship-

Alexia: Save the formalities. What do you two want?

Anemone: Your Highness, Wishes to see you in her royal chambers.

Alexia: Oh god. What did I do this time?

She said sarcastically. Alexia tried to pretend she had no knowledge of the poisoning.

Anemone: I think you very much know why.

Alexia: (!) Watch your tongue! Your still talking to royalty here!

Anemone: I apologize milady.

Alexia: The nerve of you knights. Just because you serve my mother doesn't mean your better than me!

Anemone: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that.

Alexia: _Brown_ - _Nosers_.

She whispered.

Rose: *ahem*

Rose turned to dane

Rose: Dane. You must go down to the Castle courthouse to give testimony.

Dane: Huh? Why me?

Rose: Don't take it personally. There asking everyone at the Dinner to give testimony.

Dane: Awwww.

She moaned. Dane walked out of the room with her head hung low.

Anemone: The queen expects you in 10 minutes! Don't be late!

Alexia: Yeah, Yeah…..

She replied as rose and anemone walked out of her room

Alexia could feel that no matter what happened.  
She was screwed.


	8. Mother and Daughter

*Knock Knock Knock*

Alexia knocked on Petunia's door. The door itself was purple with gold sparkles on the side.  
King alexandra always wanted petunia to have the nicest things in the castle so he had it specially built for her. It was kind of like their symbol of love.

*Creek*  
Almost magically the door opened by itself and alexia walked in.

Petunia's bedroom could best be described as 'Heavenly'  
Her bed was about 20 feet long with 5 bedpost surrounding it.  
She about 5 dresser's in her room with gold laments on them and a huge mirror within.

It had this 'Royal' presence within itself.

Alexia: *Yawn* Why did you call me mother… It's awfully late.

Alexia tried to act casual. But It did not phase petunia her own mother.

Petunia: I think you know why, Alexia.

Alexia: Hmmmmm? Whatever do you mean, my dear mother?

Petunia: Caesar wanted me to talk to you about his 'Poisoning'

She said.

Alexia: Oh my. It was indeed tragic, such a shame that-

Petunia: Cut it, alexia. Now.

Alexia: …? Mother.

Petunia: This is serious alexia. Your father and I don't want to believe this but…. We believe that you had something to do with this.

Alexia: What….? Why?

Petunia: Beagle is your royal knight and not only that only certain people knew about the dinner beforehand. As it was just announced this morning.

Alexia: So you suspect me only because of circumstantial evidence and the fact that caesar is a poor party-planner?

Petunia: …

Alexia: How could you mother! I'm your own daughter and you would think I would do something so terrible *Sniff*

She began to fake cry, it didn't seem to strike a nerve with petunia though.

Petunia: *Sigh* Listen child.

She walked towards alexia, her stomach jiggled as she did.

Petunia: I dont want to believe that you did do this. But you certainly have been oftly callous to caesar as of late.

Alexia snarked.

Alexia: How could I not? Only 2 month's after My father's dead and you two alope together! It's like you didn't even care About my father to begin with!

Petunia: Quiet! Of course I cared about him! That man was everything to me… when He died I wept so hard…. I hadn't even cried at my own father's funeral, but I did when alexandra died…. I couldn't control myself I almost wanted to die myself!

Alexia: …. Mother, Im sorry. I didn't mean to-

Petunia: It's fine!

She said as she interrupted.

Petunia: Just do me one favor.

Alexia: Anything.

Petunia: **Look me in the eye and say you didn't have anything to do with this.  
**  
Alexia: Alright!

Alexia got up closer to petunia they we're face to face and heartbeat to heartbeat The room was silent for a dozen of seconds before alexia finally said something

Alexia: I-I didn't have anything to do with this!

Alexia found it hard to lie to her own mother, but alas it was an _necessary evil._

Petunia: Alright then. I believe you.

Alexia: Thanks mother.

She headed back out of the door. But before she did she heard petunia's voice _  
_  
Petunia: Alexia.

Alexia: Yes?

Petunia: Listen, Regardless of whether or not you were involved in this incident, be nicer to Caesar ok…? He really cares about you.

Alexia: alright…..


	9. Commonality in Guilt

The night was hard for alexia to sleep in. She had a bad feeling in her stomach after lying to her mother. She could lie easily to caesar or anyone else for that matter. But whenever she lied to her mother it made her feel uneasy.

In the morning her door was knocked on by someone and she swiftly answered

Pastrami: Oi! The king wants to see you in ghd throne room

Alexia: *Sigh* I knew this was coming…. Let me just get ready for a second.

She put on a regal dress, and her tiara as she would be in the throne room.

Pastrami led her to Caesar's room silently. The way to Throne room was long and arduous, as it was at the highest floor in the castle.

It took them awhile to climb up the endless stairs of the castle.  
The silence made of climbing up the stairs made alexis doubt her actions.

Alexia: H-Hey Pastrami.

Pastrami: What is it?

Alexia: I know where not very close, But can I ask you a question?

Pastrami: Of course.

Alexia: Have you ever…. Done anything you weren't supposed to?

Pastrami: ….

He thought about it for a second.

Pastrami: The whole reason I'm here is because I did something I disobeyed my father.

Alexia: Do tell.

Pastrami: Do you really want to hear my backstory milady?

Alexia: Anything to make this journey more interesting.

Pastrami: well when I was young, I use to go to Brothels and 'Gentlemen' Clubs alot.

Alexia: You? I couldn't imagine.

Pastrami: Heh. Me neither now. Anyway… One day When I went to a brothel, I found that no one was there.

Alexia: No one…?

Pastrami: Well there was only one person…. My father.

Alexia: Wait what?

Pastrami: Crazy right? It seems that he bought out the brothel itself just to catch me going to it.

Pastrami: And in then end, I got the punishment of a lifetime - He enlisted me in the army and the rest is history.

Alexia: That's an interesting part of your history…. I wouldve never guessed you of all people would do that.

Pastrami: Thanks for Listening…. But Why did you ask in the first place?

Alexia: N-No reason! Just Curious

She aversly Ran up the stairs even faster, reaching her destination as she did.  
If anything she found a commonality in guilt.


	10. Interrogation

The throne room door was bigger than Petunia's, it was black and silver all over with two bull horns for handel's as the aetreon bull was the national animal. Caesar Had changed the design a little bit as It was originally Red and Silver but other than that it was the same

Two knights were guarding the door.  
Alexia Looked them in the eye and without questioning her they opened the door.  
*Creek* It made a slight creeking sound as it opened revealing the throne room as it did.

Pastrami: Good luck. …. Youll Need it.

Pastrami said to her. He trudged away leaving alexia confused

Alexia: Thanks…. I guess.

She entered the throne room, Slowly. She very cautious and Unnerved at the time.

The throne room was the largest room in the castle, It was 50 x 44 feet and was grandiose.

It had gold Candelabras and chalices littered straightly around the room. A longgggg Red carpet ran also straight down to the throne itself, Pictures of the previous King and queens littered the walls of the room

Caesar was sitting on his throne which was long trodden and Gold and cool,  
He looked overall irritated and in Pain.  
Which he tried to mediate with a Hot wet rag that He pressed against his left cheek.

Caesar: Alexia.

Alexia: Hello…. 'Father'

Caesar: hmph…

Caesar got up from his throne. He walked down to alexia.

Caesar: I'm Sure you know why you're here.

He said.

Alexia: No. I don't .

She answered back sarcastically.

Caesar: *Sigh* Because of the attempt of my life.

Alexia: Oh Yeah. You okay?

She asked casually.

Caesar: No. I'm not 'Okay'. This is what That bastard beagle did this to me!

He stuck out his tongue, Revealing that his tongue was Pitch-black.  
The acid had corroded it to an irredeemable status. Some of his teeth had been burned on off and the inside of his cheek was also black.

Alexia: …..

She was silent.

Caesar: This! Is what Your 'Knight' did to me! I'm in constant pain, I cannot taste anything, much less bite down on anything!

Alexia: I'm sorry, that sounds awful. But what does this have to do with me?

Caesar: Don't play coy with me! Beagle was your knight and he likely took orders from you to poison me!

Alexia: Listen 'Father', I know we haven't been getting along but do you honestly think me mad enough to poison you?

Caesar: At this point. I don't even know anymore.

Alexia: Beside's… Do you have any proof that he acted on my command? From what I've heard beagle has not been talking.

Caesar: He could've been told to stay silent by you.  
Alexia: Honestly. Now your just grasping at straws. Do you really suspect your niece that much?

She said looking off.

Caesar: You think I want to suspect you? No. It's just simple fact.

Caesar: Are you seriously going to say that it's a coincidence that beagle a knight of your's decided to poison me? And that he do it on the party that only a select few people knew about? Honestly i'd be surprised if you weren't involved!

Alexia: I dont what you want me to say! Beagle acted alone and thats the truth!

She yelled. It got silent in the room.

Caesar went back up to the throne and sat down.

Caesar: Regardless. Beagle will be tried for his crimes and you can be certain that he will be sent to death.

Caesar: Well regardless. Beagle will be put on trial the day after tomorrow.

Alexia: (Damn!)

She thought.

Caesar: I expect you to be there and to testify.

Alexia: Whatever.

She replied,She prepared to leave the room. Caesar said one more thing.

Caesar: One last thing alexia.

Alexia: what?

Caesar: The truth is a hard thing to keep suppressed. It will gnaw at your every piece of flesh until it can finally burst free.

Alexia: …..

His words pierced her like a knife through a candlestick.


	11. Virtues

It was another sleepless night for alexia. She could not take her mind off of Beagle's fate. She thought It was her fault for beagle's situation and could not sleep with a guilty conscience.

The morning light shined through her window and penetrated her eyes.

Alexia: Ugh…!

She awoke with dissidence. Her eyes dilated and she arose from her bed. The first thing she did was look in her mirror.  
Her face was crumpled and her hair was in a mess, she sighed and looked towards the door.

Dane: *Knock Knock Knock* Wake up your majesty! You have a busy day in front of you!

Dane entered.  
She had a platter of breakfast foods including Pancakes Bacon grits and eggs. The smell permeated the room and hit alexia's nose like a train.

Alexia: Ugh.. Dane why did you make all this… I'm not even that hungry….

Dane: Well I thought you want to be all 'Stocked up' For your meeting?

Alexia: Meeting….? With whom?

Dane: The Tinnish Prince silly!

Alexia paused and reviled.

Alexia: Since when has this 'meeting' been a thing?

Dane: ...Huh? I thought you knew about this milord?

Alexia: No!

Dane: Oh.

Alexia: Why was I not made aware of this?

Dane sighed.

Dane: I don't know…. All of us servants and knights knew about it. Maybe your just stupid?

Alexia: What was that?

Dane: I-I said that maybe They wanted to make it a surprise.

Alexia: Right. Regardless, where is it taking place…?

Dane: Dining room. Downstairs, I think.

She said.

Alexia sighed and realized that this was probably a stint by uncle. She got up from her bed knowing it's better to just go and get it over with.

Alexia: Well…. I guess I better go…

She walked towards the door.

Dane: Wait! Can you promise me one thing?

Alexia: What?

Dane: Promise me that No matter how hot this Prince is that you won't fall for him?

Alexia smirked…

Alexia: Don't worry, the prince could have a 10-incher and I wouldn't fall for him.

Dane: Thata girl! Maidens Forever!

Alexia: Heh. Thanks.

Alexia strolled out with hope And Resilience in her heart. She Didn't care what this tinnish prince was going to be like… She would not let caesar dictate her Future!


	12. Prince's and Muskets

Alexia 'arrived' in the dining hall. Despite the poisoning the had occurred a day ago It had still retained it's divine grace and posture.

Unlike the before though, Their were far less people in it, Only about 50 plus people in fact.

Half of which were tinnish royal guardsmen, They had a Brown grenadier outfit with Light sabers at their side. On their chest they had the emblem of tin land which was the 'Brown ladybug' on their arms.  
But something else caught Alexia's eye, Something silver and brown that all of the tinnish guards we're holding. It looked like a rod with several mechanisms on the side and a trigger at the end.

Alexia: Huh.

Petunia: Darling!

From across the room Petunia approached alexia.  
She was wearing a Purple long dress with a voilet in hair. Her hair was drilled and swirled in a way that made her seem more refined.

Petunia: Your a bit early! I'm afraid that the tinnish prince has not arrived yet.

She said.

Alexia: Sorry. My knight told me that this was all happening downstairs so I just _had_ to come and see!

Alexia Pretended to be excited

Petunia: Haha! Your so cute fear

She pinched alexia's cheek.

Alexia: Mom!

Alexia was annoyed but stillcurious about what was in the guards hand asked about it

Alexia: Mother… What is that 'Device' That the Tinnish soldiers are holding?

Petunia looked over at the tinnish guards

Petunia: Oh that? It's called a **Matchlock** or Musket.

Alexia: Musket? What does it do?

Petunia: It's sort of like a portable cannon. But instead of Firing cannonballs it fires these things called 'Bullets'

Alexia: Bullets?

Petunia: Yes. They are so fast That you can barely see them when it fires!

Alexia: Interesting.

Alexia got a devious idea in her head…

Petunia: You know ...I hate to admit it but I've always admired how technologically advanced the tinns were. Aetreon has always focused on magic… much to its disadvantage.

Petunia looked into the distance in memory

Alexia: is that why tin land always has the upper hand?

She asked.

Petunia: Not really. Muskets are a new invention, There only about 4 years old. I believe it's because of Tin land's higher population and Morale to fight.

Alexia: I guess that makes sense. Mother do you think I could see one?

Petunia: How very childlike of you Alexia-Darling! Wanting to play with the new "toys"!

Alexia: M-Mother!

Petunia: You'll have to ask the queen that.

Almost on cue trumpets and brass horns starting playing, it Enticed the whole room. The tinnish soldier all lined up in a U formation and said:

"Please make way for Queen **Magnesia the 3rd and Prince Alloy** "

They all said.

From the hall, leading into the dining room they both entered.

Alexia Did not pay much attention to the queen as she did to the prince.

She was stunned by what she saw.

Alexia: …..

Petunia: What's wrong dear?

Alexia: mom….

Petunia: Yes whats wrong?

Alexia: He's only 10 years old!


	13. Magnesia and Alloy

Alexia looked perplexed at the prince.

He was standing right behind his mother,shyly clinging to her leg.  
He had brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing an regal outfit with the tinnish crescent.

His mother on the other palm. Was a much older woman, At least 10 years older than petunia herself.  
She had lavender hair and brown eyes to contrast her meek face.

Magnesia: alêgard! Ferneh!

She said something in the Tinnish language. The soldiers responded by disbanding the formation.

Magnesia Scoffed and began to walk towards alexia and petunia with the prince

Alexia: Mom, What the hell?

Petunia: Watch your language young Lady!

Alexia: Sorry. B-But how could you Not tell me that the prince was a-a-a kid?

Petunia: This is new information for me too darling. And besides What's the problem? Me and your father met when I was 8 and he was 20.

Alexia: ….. That's so gross mom.

Petunia: Regardless, I think you should open-minded about this.

Alexia: Open minded about marrying a 10 year old?

Petunia: You aren't getting married immediately dear. It's more of an "engagement"

Alexia: That's worse!

Petunia: Hush child, Queen Magnesia is coming.

She was right as magnesia approached them. Alloy was right behind her and steadily approached.

Magnesia: Du bist cho schön und charmante Frau!

Magnesia spoke in her language.

Alexia and Petunia looked at each other in confusion.

Alexia: Uhm….

Magnesia: sprichst du nicht unsere Sprache?

Petunia: …

Magnesia sighed.

Magnesia: I shouldve known aetreons wouldnt speak anything except their own language!

She expressed.

Petunia: Oh! Pardon us, Madame! We didn't mean to offend you!

Magnesia: *Hmph* Whatever. I take it your Queen Petunia?

Petunia: At your service…?

Petunia bowed.

Magnesia: You're a lot fatter than I imagined…..

Petunia: E-Excuse me?

Magnesia: I only jest…. But anyways, Is this my new daughter in law?

Alexia: ….

Petunia: Y-Yes! She is very much willing to become a dowry of tinland!

Magnesia: Interesting…

She said as she stroked her long hair.

Magnesia: Well then. Alloy come on don't be shy. Introduce yourself.

She tugged at his shoulder and pulled alloy in front of alexia.

Alloy: …..

Magnesia: Now then. You two kids Make nice. I want To talk with queen petunia alone.

Petunia: Alright then! Please Get along !

Magnesia Tapped Petunia's Backside and they went away together.  
Alexia was left with the boy prince.  
She looked At Him and He looked at Her…

Alexia: ...Hi.

Alloy: H-Hello.

He said back. He was clearly nervous and spoke with an accent.

Alloy: ….. I-Im P-Prince Alloy of Tinland…. N-Nice to meet you.

He said.

Alexia: I'm Alexia, Princess of Aetreon.

She bowed to him.

Alloy: W-Wow.

Alloy: …

Alexia: …

Alexia: ….S-So are you the crown prince or…?

Alloy: N-No I'm the youngest actually…...

Alexia: Well that sucks I won't even be queen….

Alloy: Yes...

It got silent after That,Alexia could tell that the prince was in the same position as her and really did not want to be in this arrangement.

Alexia: *Sigh* Listen I can Tell You Don't really want to be here.

Alloy: R-Really? How'd you Know…

Alexia: You're sweating like a mule and Can't even Talk. Your Probably a sheltered prince whose parents don't even let him outside of the castle.

She concluded.

Alloy: R-Right…

Alexia: So why Don't we Just Pretend to talk to each other for the reminder of the time we have?

Alloy: S-Sure….

For the rest of The time they had in the dining hall, they spent time Pretending to bond with each other while their parents watched on with joyous faces.  
Alexia and alloy hated it of course but nothing is guaranteed with royalty


	14. Peace Between Nations

After the Introduction and subsequent "talk" the two young royalty had, The Two Ruling classes of aetreon and tin land had decided to meet in the royal Council Room to discuss Peace terms for the war.  
Alexia and and the rest of royal family and ruling class sat on the Left side while the tinns sat on the Right side…  
Caesar Started off the Meeting

Caesar: First of all, I want to thank Queen magnesia for Hearing our Bid for Peace.

Magnesia: Hmph.

Caesar: Also Once again, I'd Like to thank Princess alexia and Prince alloy for making this possible.

Everyone clapped for them.

Caesar: They'll Make a fine couple, I'm sure.

Caesar: Now then Let's talk Peace terms. What are your demands?

An ambassador stood up and spoke.

Ambassador: Your majesty Has 3 demands. Number one 1 being territory in The south Karenian islands in the Shlesig Ocean.

Caesar: Deal. There's nothing there besides elves and **Rebels** anyway.

Ambassador: *ahem* The second demand is that all Tinnish ships be allowed dock and trade in Aetreons Ports without taxes or Tolls.

Caesar: I can only vouch that no government official will Tax or tarriff ships. I cannot be sure that of hagglers or bartermen.

Magnesia: Fair enough, go on to the Next one.

Ambassador: For our Final Request… We want To Militarily Occupy The North of Aetreon and the Capital.

Caesar: ….. How many soldiers ?

Magnesia: 40000.

Caesar: ...

Caesar was hesitant, The first two terms were reasonable But having his country being occupied would essentially be like giving up sovereignty….

Magnesia: You know… I didn't have to make peace at all. I could have just strolled Into this capital with my army and burned this castle, Make slaves of all your men and Raped all of your women. I only accepted this because My darling alloy needed a Make the right choice, Milord.

Caesar: I understand…. We accept these terms….

Alexia: _This is such bullshit_

Alexia mumbled.

Magnesia: Now then, Do you have any demands?

Caesar: Yes. Pastrami would you please?

Pastrami stood up and told the demands.

Pastrami: The royal Family of Aetreon only has two demands.

Pastrami: Our first one Is a payment of 10 Million in Aetreon Money for the damages caused by this war.

Magnesia: Accepted. A meager amount…..

Pastrami: The second is that… Please take no offense but…. We demand that The tinnish Government stop paying Pirates and Privateers to attack andharass Aetreons ships.

Magnesia: You have some nerve accusing me of such things.

Caesar: Come on. We both know this to be true.

Magnesia: ….

Caesar: ….

They both stared each other down.

Magnesia: Fine. But this part of the deal will be off the official treaty, Understand?

Caesar: Accepted.

With that, The peace had been settled and The two countries long war had ended. Although With it was a it one-sided the treaty would ensure a Tranquility Between Nations.


	15. Gift of death

With the peace now official Alexia and the rest of royal family/knights/ambassadors had returned to their chambers.

Alexia paced around her room while Dane sat on her bed eating tinnish cake.

Dane: Those Tinns are Nicer than I thought! They gave all of us knights Free cake!

Alexia: Don't give them too much credit. They essentially just screwed over this Kingdom.

Dane: What? How?

Alexia then explained and listed the peace terms to dane.

Dane: That doesn't sound too bad…. I mean it could have been worse… They couldve annexed aetreon!

Alexia: You sound exactly like Magnesia…..

Dane: S-sorry. Anyway what about the prince? How was he?

Alexia: You won't won't believe this but…. He was 10 years old!

Dane: *gasp* No way!

Alexia: It was so weird…. Why would anyone (especially a queen) want their son to marry someone twice their own age!

Dane: Hey, jailbait is in right now…

Dane joked.

Alexia: Not funny dane.

Dane: Whatever. Have fun with your 10 year old husband.

Dane sarcastically said as she got up and left alexia's room.

Alexia sighed and looked at her mirror.

Alexia: Is it even possible to kill caesar? Should I kill him? Is revenge even morally right? I guess only time can tell if-

*Knock Knock*

She heard a knock at her door.

Knight: Tinnish royal guard! Please open up your majesty!

Alexia: What now…

She opened her door and saw the knight was carrying A long brown encrested wooden box. It had the Tinnish emblem on it.

Knight: A gift From Queen Magnesia to you!

Alexia: T-Thanks?

Knight: Good Day Future Duchess of Tinland!

He bowed to her and gave her the box. The knight then marched away from room.  
Alexia was left with the box in hand and curiosity in her heart.

Alexia: …?

She first noticed that there was a letter on top.

It read: To My Daughter in Law -  
{ Your Mother told me after The Peace conference that You we're Really interested in Our Newest weapon - The Musket. I found this to be very Adorable…. A twenty year old girl getting excited over trinket like a toy? Haha, Very Cute. So anyways as My gift to you I present Your very own Musket.  
Try Not to shoot your eye out.  
\- Love, Queen Magnesia.}

Alexia: Such a weird lady….

Evermore, She opened the fancy laiden box. In it revealed itself a musket more fancier than the one the tinnish guards used. It had a unique indication on it with a purple tint on the side.

Alongside it were five Musket balls and gunpowder.

Alexia got an idea and a devious smile on her face.

Alexia: Nevermind. I'll totally kill him.


	16. Innocent Blood

It was half past midnight In the castle.  
The moonlight dimly shown over the whole of Aetreon and magically sparkled the light in kingdom.  
The lake behind the castle shown beautifully like an oasis of hope.  
At the side of the castle was the Garden of Alessandra, Named after The eighth queen of Aetreon or Alexia's grandmother. It was built as A tribute to the beloved queen by Caesar.  
In fact it was his only contribution to the castle itself.

Every Sunday night Caesar would come into the garden in front of The statue of his Mother to Pray.  
Alexia Thought this would be the perfect Time to strike.

She had Called Dane with her musket and waited behind some bushes.

Dane: Alright I'm here. What are we doing again?

Alexia: Killing my uncle.

Dane: Of course. Because we couldn't just go to sleep like normal people.

Alexia: Dane stop whining and Just set this all up.

In her hand she had a Bucket some string and a canister of water.  
Dane looked at it perplexed.

Dane: What's all that for?

Alexia: For the last three Hours I've been coming up with this elaborate Plan.

Dane: Oh?

Alexia: You see, we'll tie this bucket To the trigger of the musket and then you'll put the canister of water on that ledge over there and it will slowly drip putting pressure on the Trigger and It will Fire!

Dane: That sounds…. Overly Complicated. To say the least. Why can't we just fire the musket Outright?

Alexia: Have you ever fired a musket?

Dane: nah.

Alexia: Exactly.

Alexia: Plus I want to watch His last Moments in Real time.

Alexia laughed.

Dane: You're one sadistic girl. And I like it. Where do Have to set all this up?

Alexia: Right over there besides the miniature pond. Caesar always prays in front of Granny's statue

Dane: Granny? Haha.

Alexia: S-Shut up!

Alexia: A-Anyway, It should only take about 10 minutes for the bucket to fill up and the musket to fire.

She ordered. Dane got up and went over to her location behind the bushes and pond.

Alexia meanwhile waited for Caesar Patiently.

* * *

It didn't take long for Caesar to come into the garden. He wore a Purple Ministry robe with Aetreonic writings on the side. He Placed himself in front The statue of his long deceased Mother.  
The statue itself was unique. It was not made out out of stone like most, It was made out of Clay,Plastic and even some of The deceased queen's body parts that had been preserved. This all gave a very realistic appearance, almost if it was still alive….

Caesar: Oh mother…. How I miss you. Your sweet voice. Your Fluorescent hair. That song you used to sing us.

Caesar: You we're the true Ruler… Unlike my brother….

He looked up at the statue almost like he expected a response.

Statue: ….

Caesar: I know…. I didn't wish to **kill** him but….

Alexia: …!

Caesar: I couldn't live with the fact that he would be king and I wouldn't! It was just so…. Unnerving!

Statue: … _._

Caesar: Yes! I know that Jealousy is a sin But living with it is even more painful.

Alexia: _why is he talking to the statue?_ _is he crazy?_

 _Statue: …..._

Caesar: Yes. I at least gave him a quick painless death. He's still my brother and wouldn't want him to suffer. An arrow in the head did the deed quickly and effectively.

Alexia: _what a coward he didn't even have the courage to kill him man to man._

Statue: … _._

Caesar: Of course I felt bad…. I did not hate him But living life just as a jack and not a king was infuriating.

Statue: …

Caesar: Thanks mother. I'm glad the you understand.

Caesar stood up and stepped away from the statue. He went over to a rose patch right next to it.

Alexia: _No…! Dammit..!_

He had moved out of the guns range.  
He picked up a rose from the patch and sniffed it vigorously.

Caesar: Perfect. She'll love these.

*tapping*

They heard footsteps coming from the other entrance.

Alexia looked to the right and saw a familiar face coming from the distance.

Salami: Milord. You called?

Salami came into the garden. She was wearing her armor a bit more loosely as ir showed her back.

Caesar gave her the rose as she approached.

Caesar: Ah salami. Good to see you.

Salami: As you milord~

She came in closer and kissed caesar on the cheek.

Salami: It's great to see you in those robes. Very regal~

Caesar: It's great to see you in that armor. Very Tantalizing.

He put his hand on her back

Salami: Hehe.

They began to kiss some more causing alexia to revile from behind the bushes.

Alexia: … _. This is so gross!_

Salami finally let go.

Salami: *sigh* Oh lover, When will you ever ditch that pig of a wife, petunia?

Caesar: *tch* Probably after she gives birth.

Salami: Oh?

Caesar: I probably won't even have to kill her like I did Alexandra. She hasn't Birthed a child since alexia. So she's pretty inexperienced. She'll either die in birth or contract a illness afterward.

Salami: Heheh. What a Charlatan that woman is~

Caesar: Tell me about it. I cant believe that my brother would settle for a woman like her.

Salami: Unbelievable.

Caesar: She snores in her sleep… She eats like an animal. She talks way too much….

Caesar: And to top it all off she's just so boring….

Salami: Tell me about it.

Caesar: And the sad part about all of this is that He had the opportunity to Marry Queen Magnesia.

Salami: Really?

Caesar: But he declined at the last minute because "He had met someone else".

Salami: What a travesty….

She responded.  
Alexia meanwhile stood in awe. Not only had caesar killed her father, he was also cheating on her mother too?

Salami: Regardless, I think we should talk about Alexia though.

Alexia: …!

Caesar: What do you mean?

Salami: Don't you think she's been acting strange ever since the dinner 'Incident'.

Caesar: I thought She's always been a bit "weird" almost to be considered Retarded. But yes I do think she's been acting out of place.

Salami: Do you think she's still heartbroken about alexandra's death?

Caesar: Possibly. But she could also be fueled by …. Which could be troublesome for us.

Salami: Do you think she knows the truth?

Caesar: Doubtful. I ordered all the knights to be silent about it! Unless some fool qwaddled about it.

Salami: So what are we to do milord?

Caesar: We should bide our time until the children our born. It'll be too strange if she "Disappears" now.

Salami: Right.

Salami paused and began walking towards the statue, causing Alexia to panic.

Alexia: _No! No!_ _No_!

Salami: *sigh* It was supposed to be a romantic night. Until we started discussing politics…

Caesar: Forgive me milady, But how about I make it up to You~

Caesar grabbed her derriere and began kissing her more passionately. Salami affectionately turned her head.  
But unfortunately that would be the last moment of her life.

* **drip** *

Alexia heard the last drop of water empty of the canister, and it all seemed to happen at once  
 ***BANG***  
The musket barrel exploded with the earpiercing sound of a gunshot the likes of which no one had ever heard before. The sound was like a crack of lightning shooting through a dark hole.

The bullet, half the speed of sound faster than the eye can see but can be seen, it flew throughout the garden Faster than anyone had time to react.  
Salami Didn't even have time to turn her head before the the Bullet impacted her skull. Tearing chunks and gibblets off of her head.  
Blood splattered everywhere. The flowers The fountain, Even the statue itself had blood all over it.

Even though alexia had been shielded from the splatter by the bushes. She still felt like she had blood on her hands.


	17. Dane's Epiphany

Alexia: Oh god… Oh god… Oh god…

Alexia banged her head against her dresser. She couldn't believe what she had done…..  
Salami was dead. It was almost certain that she died instantly from the bullet and after it had hit her, Alexia had immediately ran away. She didn't stay to see caesar's reaction, all she heard was his lowly scream as she ran away.

Alexia: What have I done…? I'm a monster….! In my quest for vengeance I killed an innocent person… Not only that But I knight! Someone I knew and cherished.

Alexia: I mean sure she was sleeping around with my uncle But she didn't deserve to die for that!

*Knock Knock Knock*

Dane opened her Door and entered.

Dane: Heya champ!

Dane came in eating MORE cake.

Dane: So how do ya feel after-

Dane looked at Alexia's face and stopped her sentence.

Dane: Geez. Talk about guilt trip. I thought that you hated the guy.

Alexia: D-Dane what the hell are you talking about?

Dane: You're crying over caesar right?

Alexia: W-What? No!

Dane: Then what the hell are you crying about?

Alexia: Didn't You see! Salami got her head fuckin blown off!

Dane: Oh.

Alexia: …?

Dane: I kind of left, after they kissed… I thought They were going to "bone" and I did not want that scene burned into my Retina.

Alexia: D-Dane. What the hell! You could have adjusted the musket's aim Before it shot her!

Dane: Why do you care if it shot salami? She was a whore anyway…

Alexia: She was innocent!

Dane: whatever… If you ask me she deserved it.

Alexia: *sigh* Just give me the musket so i can destroy it.

Dane: T-The musket?

She stuttered.

Alexia: You didn't retrieve it. Did you?

Dane: …..

Alexia: Dane! The Musket Has My name on it! Caesar Will Know it was me behind this! Damn it!

Dane I'm sorry I just-

Alexia: I dont want hear your excuses. I-I cant even look at you anymore, Just leave my presence.

Dane: But-

Alexia: Leave!

Dane got up and turned her back on alexia. She left the room silently.

Alexia sighed and walked to the mirror.

Alexia: He's survived two attempts at his own life. Is he just lucky or smart?

I cant believe this.

Alexia: Regardless, I can't stay here. It won't take caesar too long to figure everything out. I have to escape this prison of a castle….

She formed out a plan. A plan which was dangerous and risky But could be carried out if she believed in herself.


	18. Return of the Knight

Alexia had left her room and gone down 3 kilometers deep to the castle Dungeon

*Drip Drip*

The sounds of leaky pipes and filithly rats filled the halls of the dungeon of the castle.  
It was a cruel and Disturbing place where prisoners of war,Criminals and disloyal soldiers lay to rot. It was also A torture chamber where prisoners could be beaten up, Lashed or even raped to get information.

Alexia has gone here in Search of someone.

Alexia: Prisoner 1101, Prisoner 1102. Prisoner 1103…. Ah! Here we are! Prisoner 1104.

She stood in front the cell… It was Dark and Damp with horrid smell of rat feces.  
The prisoner was laying in a feelte position as their were no beds to speak of in the chambers.

*ring* *ring* *Ring*

Alexia Tapped on the bars of the cell with a bell.

Alexia: Wake up!

The prisoner Arised from their sleep. They anxiously went to the front of the cell.

?: Milady! Thank god!

It was beagle. He had been locked down in the dungeon for about several days. He looked frail and weaker than before but could at least could still stand.

Alexia: *shhhh* Or else someone will hear us!

Beagle: S-Sorry. I'm just glad to see that your alright!

Alexia: Me? What about you? You look like you've nearly been starved to death!

Beagle: Meh. I've been through worse. Although I'm glad you came.

Alexia: Why?

Beagle: My execution was scheduled for Tommorow.

He said grimmly.

Alexia: Yikes.

Beagle: But what made you come back for me?

He asked.

Alexia: Well it was my fault that you're here in the first place and I couldn't let you die on my behalf.

Beagle: You honor me. But you Really didn't have to put yourself at risk to Rescue me.

Alexia: It's no Problem, you would have done the same thing for me.

Beagle bowed to her.

Beagle: But why rescue me now?

Alexia: we tried to kill Caesar one time… And it failed. Spectacularly.

Beagle: Another poisoning attempt?

Alexia: No. We tried to shoot him with a rifle. Didn't work. We Killed Salami.

Alexia hung her head low as she relayed that information.

Beagle: S-Salami's dead?

Alexia: Yes. Unfortunately.

Beagle: At least tell me it was quick!

Alexia: I guess? Her brains were splattered all over the garden floor…..

Beagle: by God… I always thought she was brainless, but now…

He quipped.

Alexia: Beagle!

Beagle: S-Sorry. Anyway, Why do you need me again?

Alexia: I need you to accompany me on my escape!

Beagle: Huh?

Alexia: Caesar has probably already figured out that I'm the one behind these plots. He probably kill me if I'm captured. And I hate to Admit but… I've never been outside of the castle grounds.

Beagle: Really?

Alexia: I've lived a very sheltered life up till now. Never stepping outside the Castle except during a moment. My father's Funeral.

Alexia: So Please beagle will you will help me?

Beagle: I live to help you, Milady.

Alexia: Thank you.

She said to him.

Beagle: how are you going to get me out of this Cell…?

Alexia: With this.

From her hair she pulled out a pin.  
It was rusty with a curved edge but could probably do the job.  
She began to lockpick the cell vigorously.

Beagle: Your highness..? You know the art of pickery?

Alexia: I have a lot of free time.

She joked.

*Clank* The door to the cell clanked open as Beagle was now Free from his prison!

Alexia: Good, Now lets-

The smell of Rat feces hit her nose.

Alexia: Damned Vermin! Always defecating everywhere!

Beagle scratched his head and replied

Beagle: Actually that isn't Rat feces….

Alexia: ...

Beagle: There was no latrine in there So I had to go basically anywhere.

Alexia: Too much info.

Beagle: Thats what I'm here for. Hahaha.

After a brief exchange of a light hearted moment they prepared for their escape from the castle of aetreo.  
They would need to bring everything they had to the table for this. Or else meet a cruel fate.


	19. End of Act 1

After Making their way out of the dungeon they headed for the front of the castle. The castle had been put on her alert for both of them and Guards were littered everywhere around the castle, anticipating both of their escapes.  
Currently They were right behind corner before The drawbridge door entrance waiting. A platoon of guards Had been Stationed There.

Alexia peeked around the corner of the hallway to look.

Alexia: God. That has to be at least a dozen Knights

Beagle: You're right. I don't think we can simply fight our way through…. Any ideas?

Alexia: hmmmm.

Alexia looked closer at the bunch of knights. She spotted one person that she recognized.

Knight: Are you sure that this is the right position, milord?

Anemone: Do not worry, This is Their only way out. They'll have to come this way if they wish to escape.

She said.

Alexia: I think I have an idea.

Beagle: What is it?

Alexia: It's quite simple really. I'll **just talk to her.**

Beagle: Just talk? What do you mean?

Alexia: I know anemone and she knows me. I know can persuade her to let us past.

She concluded as she gripped her own hand.

Alexia: I'm stepping out.

Beagle: That seems like a choice-

Alexia: I know, But it's mine to make.

Beagle: Don't!-

Alexia stepped out of the corner, In full view of the knights. They all turned their attention to her, then she was immediately surrounded in circular formation by them.

Knight 1: Halt! By the Royal degree of Ignavius Caesar You are under arrest!

One of them Declared as he pointed his sword at her.

Alexia smirked.

Alexia: A Knight arresting his own Princess? This kingdom has gone really downhill.

Knight 2: Silence! Traitor!

Alexia: I have business with you lowly scrubs. I wish to speak with your Marshall - anemone.

Knight: You don't have power here! You can't make demands of-

Anemone: Enough. Let her speak.

Anemone stepped forward from behind all the knights. She flipped her hair in annoyance.

Alexia: Anemone…Stop this nonsense!

She asked.

Anemone: Alexia. Please. I don't want to hurt you. Just surrender now and we can no one gets hurt.

Alexia: I can't do that, Anemone. Caesar has gone too far in his treachery. Now open the drawbridge

Anemone: No, Alexia you've gone too far.

Alexia: ?

Anemone: Me and your mother for the past 3 months have been watching you go through such turmoil and change. At first you were Depressed at your Father's death, then you were angry at the world. And then you we're vengeful at not just your uncle but everyone around you.

Alexia: …..

Anemone: You're mother has been increasingly worried about your mental state for some time now. She often cannot sleep because of your borderline retarded antics.

Alexia: You don't understand-

Anemone: I do understand. That you've let your teenage emotions go wild with hate.

Alexia: Anemone! Caesar killed my Father! How could I not hate him?

Anemone sighed and looked up.

Anemone: It's not about hating a particular person. It's about letting that _hate_ consume you.

Anemone: -And Thats what I'm worried about. The kind and gentle princess that _we_ once knew will disappear from existence.

Alexia: Anemone….. I never meant-

Anemone: Dont. It's okay if you Hurt my heart. Just don't do that to my dear lady Petunia.

She declared as she had tears in her eyes. The room got intense as the two stared each other down. No one dared to say anything for about 15 seconds.

Anemone: If you want to pass, Then go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you.

Knight 1: What?

Knight 3: Milady is this alright? Wouldn't this be-

Anemone: Silence! It's not your decision to make. I'll take any repercussions caused to this.

Alexia: Anemone. Don't tell me you're going to stay here.

Anemone: I have to for the queen's sake.

Alexia: But if Caesar finds out-

Anemone: I'll be careful, Just like you'll out there, right little princess?

Alexia: Y-Yes.

Anemone hugged alexia. Not only did Their chest and breasts touch but also their hearts. The hug was a great enough gesture - affection, perhaps the fragile beginnings of love. The arms that held her were soft, yet strong. The feel of her body so close to his soothed him more than she had expected. But within seconds she pulled away, her mind swam not with the heady excitement of a new Hope but with thoughts of what could lie ahead.

Anemone: Open the Drawbridge.

Knight: Yes Ma'am!

Without a second questioning the knights obeyed their master.  
The wheel and axle by the entrance were turned causing the drawbridge to lower to the moat slowly.

Beagle: _I didn't think that would_ _work_

Beagle hearing this, came out from behind the corner.

Anemone: You're going too,Sir Beagle?

Beagle: Of course. I can't abandon Alexia. Your commandership.

He complimented. and Anemone Smiled back.

Anemone: Your Loyalty as a knight is unquestioned sir Beagle.

*Clank*  
The Drawbridge had been Completely Lowered to ground level and now Revealed the light from the outside,  
Anemone turned her back to the group and said:

Anemone: Good luck to you both.

It was simple and precise but left with interpretation for their fate in the future. Hand in Hand, Love with love, Bond and Bond. Alexia stepped out of the castle for only the 2nd time In her whole life. It was a wonderful Experience and would be a defining moment in This continuous adventure that we call - **Life**.

 **To Be continued...**


	20. Intermission - The King's Death

**8 Months Earlier**

It was a cold winter evening in the kingdom of aetreon.  
The sun could barely shine through all the clouds and dust in the air, The birds and mammals were all hibernating and not a green plant could be in sight.  
It was almost a fitting day to have the **king's funeral**.  
His casket was brought in by 4 knights on horseback, they carried it with grace and elegance as to not disrespect their king even in death. The casket it self was purple with gold platings. It was truly a coffin fit for a king.

They rested his coffin before a Mausoleum where it stayed elegantly on the flooring. The Four knights dispersed from the grounds, leaving a priest to wish his soul a final goodbye.

Priest: Oh Holy Goddess - Aerin! Please bless this Servant of gods soul before he departs!

He poured holy water and incense on the coffin.

Priest: Trieste!

he praised.

Alexia, The kings daughter. Sat in silence just looking at the ground. She wasn't crying or even sad. She just felt _nothing_ **.** Like everything she did up to now and in the future we be pointless as her father wouldn't be able to witness it.

Priest: If anyone has any Noble words for this poor soul before we put him to rest, please speak now or forever hold your peace.

?: I'll say a few words.

A person in front said. They stepped behind the casket. Their face looked sorrowful but something about them seemed off.

Caesar: Aye. Alexandra was my brother. My most loved person.

Caesar: Now I will admit that me and him didn't see eye to eye, but I loved him nonetheless.

Caesar's eyes began to tear up.

Caesar: I-I was always jealous of him…. He always had the good looks, The nice things ,The pretty wife. He was everything I wasn't. But despite that I still loved him regardless.

Caesar: While I have lost a brother, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose your lover or your father. My condolences.

Caesar stepped down and Petunia went up to the podium.  
She was visibly distressed and crying and barely made it up there.

Petunia: *sniff* You know- I just…. I Don't even…

She was at a loss for words.

Petunia: I met Alexandra when I was 8. I use to always to be bullied by the other noble girls for being "fat".

Petunia: but he would always defend me and comfort me during those times. He would mentor me,tutor me and even sometimes…. Care for me.

Petunia: He loved so much that he confronted his father and pulled out of his arranged marriage with princess magnesia.

She sniffled.

Petunia: *Sniff* I've dealt with loss before…. I had a miscarriage once and Alexia's twin sister - Anna died at birth… So hopefully my darling is reunited with his angels….

She hoped. Bursting into tears she stepped down.

Alexia, Gathering up the courage went up to the podium and began.

Alexia: I-I!

She too, was at a loss for words.

Alexia: W-We as humans can't remember our first moments when we are born. But we can remember the first time we sort of snap into consciousness.

Alexia: You know like the first time you started to remember things? It usually happens for most people when their 3 or 4 years old. The first thing I remember was my father's smiling grin.

Alexia: S-Since then the man has been an utter inspiration for me and this nation an helped for it into what it is today.

Alexia: God bless you, Father.

Her tears rolled down the side of her face like a rainstorm down a mountain. The crowd was silent and felt the family's sorrow.

Priest: If no one else has any more words to say then… Let us put the kings soul to rest.

Alexia stepped down and her feelings recited.

The king's body was then put into the the mausoleum. Where he would never been seen again.


	21. Act 2 - The Rebellion

**ACT 2 - The Rebellion**

Alexia and beagle left the castle grounds as fast as they could. Anemone and her guards had made a path for them to make it into the capital's city metro area.

The capital was a maze of narrow winding streets, as complex as the heart. The streets were the veins, paved with dark red stones, and the people were the blood. The sound of the smiths, beating swords and breastplates into shape, was the consistent and dull pounding that let you know the city was alive as a human being. A statue of the first queen - Alarenia Lay in the middleas tall as about 300 meters.

Alexia: strange, This isn't how I imagined the capital to look like…

Beagle: Hmm? What did you think it would be like m'lady?

Alexia: I don't know…. I thought it would be grander… Like gold brick roads, buldings made out of silver and a fountain of truffles.

Beagle: Man… you really are a sheltered girl! Have you ever been outside of the castle grounds before?

Alexia: Once ….. When my father died.

Beagle: Oh.

There was then an awkward silence between the two for a couple of seconds.

Alexia: Beagle… Are you sure this is a safe place for me to be right now?

Beagle: Yeah! The capital is pretty safe. Caesar's men can't be in this city due to it being a de-militarized zone.

Beagle explained.  
He then looked at alexia who was still in her princess dress.

Beagle: But… You'll need some new clothes and a new look.

Alexia: Huh, why?

Beagle: You'll stick out like a sore thumb in that outfit! The townsfolk will recognize you instantly!

He explained.

Beagle: Plus you've been wearing that dress for the last 18 hours _and you're starting to smell…._

Alexia: What was that last part?

Beagle: N-Nothing. Let's just get you some new clothes.

He said nervously.

The two then went into the metropolitan area where the capital was at it busiest.  
Merchants were selling fruits,vegetables, swords and weaves to the townfolk. Pressers were selling the news to the rich and affluent. Prostitutes were selling their bodies to the desperate. It was truly a place a contradictions but diversity.

In the middle of the crowd, Beagle spotted a old beggar who was standing by a cart of hay.

Beagle: (perfect).

Beagle: Hello, Excuse me miss?

Beagle and alexia walked towards the beggard woman.

Woman: What do you want boy?

Beagle: Well… I just want to make an offer.

Beagle showed off alexia.

Beagle: How about you and my friend her trade clothes?

Alexia: Huh?

Woman: …..

The woman thought about it.

Alexia: _Beagle, what the hell are you doing?_

Beagle: _milady, if you want to fit in you'll have to look like a person of the city._

Alexia: - _But why this beggar woman?_

Beagle: I _don't have any gold to pay a tailor._

He responded.

Woman: What's in it for me?

She asked.

Beagle: Well as you can milady's fabric is made of the finest material there is! You could probably sell for it a high price!

Woman: Mmmm~ But why would you want my clothes?

Beagle: My friend here is a spoiled noble woman who wishes to see the life and struggle of a common woman through the eyes of herself.

Woman: Ah. I can see why. Nohle life seems awfully boring. Well Cant helped.

The lady began to strip right in front of alexia and beagle causing them to look away awkwardly. After about 5 minutes She was soon reduced to only her under-cloths.

Woman: well?

She looked at alexia.

Alexia: what?

Beagle: _Milady. You have to strip down too. That's the only way the deal can go through congruently_.

Beagle whispered.

Alexia: What, I can't do it in front of you!

Beagle: why not? I've seen you naked before?

Alexia: Y-You know that was different! I was bathing!

Beagle: Was it though?

alexia: Yes!

Woman: hey, Is this happening or what? I'm practically naked here and shivering.

Beagle: Yes. My friend here was just about to take her clothes off.

Alexia: R-Right! But can both of you turn around? I'm not stripping while you too are looking.

Beagle: Yes, M'lady.

After beagle and the beggard woman turned around, Alexia began to slowly to take her clothes off. She slid her first arm through the first sleeve of her dress.

She slid her other arm out of the sleeve now revealing her Full cleavage. Luckily no one could see. Then she slid the dress off from the bottom half. Showing her undergarments. She took the lowly rags of whatever the woman was wearing put them over herself. It had no sleeves, No buttons or anything really. It was just a bunch of rags knitted together with a hole on top for the head.

It smelled like beer and horse dung and generally looked awful.

Alexia: guh!

She said as she finally got it on.

Beagle and the beggar woman turned around.  
The woman had put on alexia's dress and looked completely different. She had a sort of regal appearance and aire to her that was now embedded on to her  
If it wasn't for her raggedy hair or rough skin, she could pass as a princess.

Woman: Pleasure doing business with you. _Idiots..._

She ran away as fast as she could in that stuffy dress. In a way, to alexia that symbolizes that end of her royal life and the beginning of a life of struggle.


	22. Slaves and drunkenness

It was evening in the capital and Beyond the horizon, the sun illuminated the shimmering haze of pollution as Aetreon was slowly industrializing through caesar's policies.. In the far distance, the silhouette of the skyline pierced through the warm glow like a jagged mountain ridge. Millions of lights caused the dense mass of building to glitter. People were needle points and wagons were blood cells flowing through the veins of the city. The city's residents were somewhat happy for the peace caesar had bought but still wary of the tinnish.

Alexia was still following beagle around except much more glum. She looked terrible in her new outfit and yearneed for something more acceptable

Alexia: Beagle, Will you ever tell me where we are going?

The princess asked. Beagle sighed and replied with:

Beagle: Well I don't know…

Alexia; What do you mean " You don't know?"

Beagle: Milady, I didn't plan for this! Escaping from the castle was your idea, Remember!

Alexia: Well Certainly, But… Y-You should still know your way around!

Beagle: *Sigh*

Beagle sighed and kept walking with alexia following suit.

Drunkard: *Yarr*

A drunk man approached them. He was carrying a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a piece of bread in the other.

Beagle: Can I help you sir?

Drunkard: Y-Yeah. Is that yours?

He pointed to alexia.

Alexia: huh?

Beagle: What do you mean?

Drunkard: Is that your- *Belch* S-Sex slave?

Alexia scoffed, Offended by the drunk man's claim.

Alexia: How dare you, sir!

Alexia: I'll have you know that I'm the-

Beagle: -Yes. She is my slave.

Beagle said interrupting her.

Alexia: B-Beagle?

Beagle: She is my indeed my slave, who is being a bit too mouthy, Right now.

He colluded. Alexia sighed and stopped talking.

Beagle: May I ask why You are asking sir?

Drunkard: She's hot and makes me feel "Stiff" Down there.

Alexia: _Gross…_

Drunkard: *Belch* I don't care if she's your sex slave or your fart slave. I want her. *Hic*

Beagle: Well, She's Not for sale.

Alexia: Yeah! I'm not for Sale!

The drunkard frowned angrily.

Drunkard: I'm Not taking 'no' for an answer.

The drunkard pulled out a dagger. It was round with a pointed edge and steel frame.

Drunkard: Hiyah!

He staggered forward trying to stab beagle. His movements were very slow and choreographed, Making it easy for beagle to dodge.

Beagle: *sigh*

Beagle wound up his arm and punched the drunkard with a sweeping right-jab to the cheek. The drunkard and fell down to the ground, His alcohol bottle falling to the ground.

The crowd around him gasped and it caused quite a scene.

Alexia: You didn't have to do that, beagle.

Beagle: He didn't have to call you a slave, but he make his choice.

Alexia: Um… By the way.

Alexia: - There's slavery in aetreon!?

She said startled.

Beagle: Oh alexia, You sweet summer child….

Beagle shook his head.

Beagle: Yes. There is slavery milady.

Alexia's face turned to worry.

Alexia: How? W-why?

Beagle: Most of them are either bought from Ankhlan or captured in the Karenian islands.

Alexia: That's awful! How could anyone do such a thing?

Beagle: They justify it by saying that slaves are not human. -And they're right in some cases because half of all slaves are Elves from the Karenian islands.

Alexia: What about the others?

Beagle: They're "Heretics" from Anklan. Basically just people who the pharaoh doesn't like and enslaves.

Alexia's heart turned to mush as she realized the moral depravity of aetreon. The country she imagined would never have anything close to slavery.

Beagle: Something wrong?

Alexia: Everything! Aetreon should be the liberator not the enslaver!

Beagle: I wish it was so, Milady. The state of Aetreon is pitiful.

Beagle Relented.

Alexia: I wish it wasn't so, My dreams have basically been dashed….

Beagle: Hey. That's not true. If it makes you feel any better they technically aren't slaves. There "Indentured servants."

Alexia: *Sigh* Thanks beagle.

Alexia looked at the ground where the drunkard had lay.

Beagle: I suppose we should take this fellow to an infirmary?

Alexia: I guess.

Beagle: Alright then!

Beagle grabbed the man by the shoulders and lifted him up.

*Shink*  
Something rolled out of his pockets.  
it was a Brown alcohol bottle with it's cork still in tact. On the side of it was a label with the words "Important Disclosure!" on it. A note Lay under that label, In which Alexia Read the title.

Alexia: **"To His majesty- From the rebels"**


	23. Hospitality

Alexia and beagle had taken the drunken man to the hospital in the other side of the city.

The hospital was little more than a large house on a hill, indeed that is what it had been before the war. But when they had pushed the enemy back beyond their own borders they had seized this mansion for their own use and flown in the medical staff and supplies they required. Now the generous sized bedrooms and the lounge areas became wards, only the dining room and kitchens retained their original purpose.

…

They both looked upon the drunken man with pity.

Alexia: It's strange what alcohol can do to a man.

Alexia said looking at the man passed out on the bed.

Beagle: Aye. Have you ever had a drink milady.

Alexia: When I was little, I snuck into Mom's cabinet and had a sip of wine. But I didn't really feel anything.

Beagle: Ha. Maybe one day, I'll take you out to get a drink

He smirked.

Alexia still held the note she had picked up from the man. Over the long walk she had read it, over and over again almost to the point where it was ingrained in her head. The letter said:

[ **REBEL CODE OF ARMS** ]

[ _We, the Rebels, do therefore in the name—and by the authority—of the free beings of the land called aetreon, solemnly publish and declare our intentions:_

 _To fight and oppose you and your forces, by any and all means at our disposal; To refuse any Imperial law contrary to the rights of free beings; To bring about your destruction and the destruction of the Aetreonic Empire; To make forever free all beings in the main land and the colonies. To these ends, we pledge our property, our honor, and our lives!_ ]

It was short and simple. Written with extreme care and delicacy as the handwriting seemed impeccable. The message was powerful,decisive and conveyed a clear message about

Alexia: Hey beagle.

Beagle: What is it?

Alexia: Well, After you picked him up

She showed him the label.

Beagle: Rebels?

Beale looked at the letter with both disdain and curiosity in his face.

Alexia: Do you know anything about any rebels, Beagle?

Beagle: If there was an rebellion in aetreon I would've known about it.

He said sternly.

Alexia:Are you sure? I think the surrender has a ton of people upset.

Beagle:People write these sorts of things all the time. A lady came to the castle one time, to say that if the prices of apples got any higher she would start a "Rebellion."

He joked.

Alexia: That Really Happened!?

Beagle: Yes.

Alexia: Damn. some people can just be crazy…

Alexia paused and looked at the man.

Alexia: But why did this man have this note to begin with? Is he a rebel?

Beagle: Maybe? But I couldn't imagine someone as drunk as him being a part of any " Rebellion."

He responded. Alexia got frustrated and asked:

Alexia: Is there even a rebellion to begin with?

Beagle: I don't know, Milady. Only time will tell.

Beagle: ,but Let's just pray it doesn't. This kingdom has seen enough war.

Beagle said ominously.

Beagle: I think it's best not to think about it.

Alexia: *Sigh* You're right.

She said.

Beagle: Now let's go. We don't want this chap to wake up now, Would we?

Alexia: I suppose not.

They both exited the hospital. They both weren't sure about any "rebellion"of the sort, but still pressed onward.


	24. Caesar's Epiphany

Caesar sat upon his throne with his hand holding up his head in a bored position. The chair was carved of a fine oak, crested with several jewels and decorative metals forming an elegant coat of arms. Although the seat of King was impressive, it was a mere tool compared to the throne he sought to Claim.

Pastrami: I've searched the whole castle and the castle grounds. Alexia is nowhere to be found sir.

Pastrami reported in front of him.

Caesar: - And you're sure of this?

Pastrami: We've check everywhere sir. She's gone.

Caesar: Dammit! I cannot believe that runt! Having the cowardice to kill my salami and not dealing with the consequences! Simply outrageous!

Pastrami: - Sir, If I might interject. I think Alexia may have been trying to kill you...

Caesar: What?

Pastrami: Well I found this in her bedroom.

Pastrami pulled a simply piece of paper with writings and drawings on it.

The letter Read:

[ Caesar always goes to the garden to pray in front of granny. Maybe If me and Dane come at 8:00 Aerio time, we can position the musket at the right angle….}

It continued on to say that the rest of the plan, Including a crudely drawn map of the garden.

Caesar: ...

Caesar was silent. This new revelation had him shocked but not too surprised

Caesar: I should have known. She was always against me becoming king. But I would have never thought she would have Resorted to murder.

Pastrami: Quite.

Pastrami: -And What's most alarming to me about this, Is that it seems to also implicate her knight dane in the plot too.

Caesar: Interesting.

Caesar said.

Caesar: I've assumed that You've already captured dane?

Pastrami: Yes Milord. She's in a holding cell in the barracks.

Caesar: Bring her to me then. I have some questions to ask…

Pastrami: Of course.

Pastrami bowed to caesar and left the was left alone in his throne room once more.

He looked at the portrait hanging behind his throne. It was a mural of his family. His father and mother were looking on dotingly on him and his brother playing in the lake. It was a reminder of a much simpler time.

*BANG*  
The door to the throne room slammed open, Revealing an angry and panicked woman. It was petunia.

Petunia: Caesar! Caesar!

Caesar: What is it my love?

Petunia: I cannot find alexia anywhere! Have you seen her?

Caesar: ….

Caesar paused.

Caesar: I don't know how to say this…

Petunia: What do you mean? What did you do to her?

Caesar: Me?

Caesar: No, No,No, No,No,No,No,No!

Caesar said "No" Repeatedly in a mocking fashion.

Caesar: I didn't do anything! Your Daughter is a murderer!

Petunia: What?

Caesar: Your Daughter Tried to KILL ME!

He exclaimed angrily. Petunia gasped and was silent at caesar's accusation!

She angrily put her foot down and yelled at him.

Petunia: How dare you accuse my darling of such a heinous crime!

Caesar: I do not slander without proof milady! Here!

He threw her the letter and notes pastrami had collected. Petunia begrudgingly picked them up and read them with disdain.

Petunia: ….

She paused and gasped.

Caesar: She planned to kill me with a musket and use her knight dane to cover it up!

Petunia: I don't believe it…. I can't believe it!

Caesar: Do you think it's a coincidence that after salami got shot, Alexia suddenly goes missing!?

Petunia: I don't know! But I refuse to believe that my darling could ever do something like this.

Caesar: Stop being daft, woman! Your daughter is a murderer! plain and simple.

He exclaimed. The room was silent.

Petunia: …. She never loved you. -And now I see why.

Petunia left room seething mad. Her large body soon was out of the room leaving a void of where it once was.

Caesar: Honey! Wait..!

Caesar called out to her but it was no use. He just sighed and sank back into his throne, Looking into the distance of his quarters

Caesar _: I will find you alexia._


	25. Inn and Out

The curtains add an orange glow to the morning light, every morning a perfect sunrise.

Spreading sunrise, pinkish glow, clouds tinted, colours spread across the sky announcing the new day, oranges and reds painted across the clouds as if by a celestial hand. Alexia and beagle had spent the night in an inn on the other side of the The inn was an old run down place with rusted beds, Disgusting sinks and rats running all over the place. It wasn't the ideal place to spend the night but it was all they could manage with basically no money.

Alexia; *Yawn*

Her eyes awoke from a slumber.

Beagle: Good morning.

Beagle was already up and standing up by the window. Looking through it hopelessly

Alexia: Beagle is something wrong?

Beagle: Nothing, Milady. Just thinking about someone.

Alexia: Who Might I ask?

Beagle: A former lover named dachshund.

Alexia: That's an odd name. What was she like?

Beagle: Aye. Dachshund was a beautiful lass with long brown hair and dramatic eyes. All that kept me going through the night.

Beagle: -Although, I never saw her again after that fateful night, three years ago when she ran away.

Alexia: Oh, I see you're a bit love-sick?

She teased.

Beagle: Haha, no. The sunset just reminded me of her is all.

Beagle relented as he stretched his arms.

Beagle: I'm more worried about what we are going to do now milady.

Alexia: Well… I wanted to maybe just explore the city a bit more?

Beagle: What do you mean?

Alexia: Well, this is my first "Real" time being outside of the castle and I'd like to experience everything a commoner does.

Beagle: I don't think that's a good idea. even without caesar's men lurking around I wouldn't doubt some tinnish guards or partisans would recognize you.

Alexia: Oh, Beagle. You worry too much. It'll be fine trust me!

Alexia stood up and grabbed her raggedy clothing.

Beagle: *Sigh* If you say so.

Beagle said unwittingly. He and alexia exited the inn and went out into the mainstream city, once again to understand the common life of the common folk.


	26. Theatrics

The city was bustling once more. It was bright and early morning, the sun was shining over the capital and the statue in the center of the city was glistening proudly in the sunshine.

Beagle: So you wanna tell me where exactly we are going?

Alexia: Well I've….

She stuttered before answering the question.

Alexia: I've always wanted to go to a theater.

Beagle: A theater?

Alexia: Growing up, there wasn't much to do in castle with regards to entertainment. All we had were court jesters and they were oftly unfunny to say the least.

Beagle: Ah yes. The courts of your father were no laughing matter. But what I meant was, why specifically theater?

Alexia: Well, When I was bored, I would always sneak into the castle library to fetch a book. They had all sorts of books and information there! Science, History,Maths, Magic and so many more!

Alexia: - But what interested me the most were the books on Theater and plays. I would read them enthusiastically to find out the craft of the writer and how they formulate ideas stories. It was amazing to say the least.

She reminisced.

Beagle: Huh. I never took you for someone who would be into theater.

Alexia: Well, You learn something everyday.

Beagle: Is there any specific play you wanted to see?

Alexia: Nope. Anything will do.

She winked as they approached the theater.

A man stopped them before they could enter though.

Man: Ye need one piece of gold to enter this theater.

Beagle: Aye.

Beagle reached into his vulnerary and pulled out one piece of gold.

Beagle: This is one of my last pieces of gold. You sure you want to spend it on this?

He asked.

Alexia: Yes!

She excitedly replied.

Beagle: You wound me sometimes, milady.

Beagle reluctantly gave the usher the gold.

Man: Yar. Follow me.

He commanded as he led them into the theater.

* * *

The inside inside of the theater was covered in red and black, almost gloomy-looking but gorgeous . fires and torches were lit on the side to represent causality. The stage itself was huge about 20 liters long in diameter, though it was covered by a long curtain which draped over itself. The theater was packed from head to toe with people. the luxury sections down to the front and the back, all the seats were all full. It was lucky of alexia and beagle to even get in considering how many people there were at the time.

Two actors were on stage enacting a comedic play known as "Madams of forthcoming"

Actor(Male): -Madam You offend me!

Actor (Female): Well, I'm sorry about that sir. Would you like a pie?

The actor winked at the audience.

Actor (Male): Well. I am quite famished.

Actor(Female): What kind of pie would you like?

Actor(Male): Any kind!

Actor (Female: Well, If you say so!

The female actor reached behind her back and pulled out a cream filled pie from behind her. she winked at the audience again before launching the pie into the gentlemen's face causing cream to be splattered all over him.

Audience: *laughing*

The Crowd Laughed hysterically as the comedic act was carried out.

Alexia: I don't get it. How is that funny? She just ruined that gentleman's suit!

Beagle: It's funny because he wasn't expecting it and neither was the audience! It's called comedic timing.

Alexia: So it's the timing that matters not the joke?

Beagle: In a sort of way, Yes. Didn't you study this?

Alexia: Yes but…. Seeing it in action is stranger than I imagined.

Beagle: How so?

Alexia: I don't know, It just seems strange is all.

Beagle: Maybe you just have a different sense of humor is all?

Alexia: Or maybe, I've lived such a sheltered life that I don't know what humor is…

Beagle:*Sigh* I don't think this was the right type of playwright for you. Maybe a tragedy would work next time.

Beagle suggested.

Alexia: …..Yeah. A tragedy.

She said to herself wondering about the cruel consequences of her upbringing. The duo stopped talking once the second act of the story began. Two male actors came onto the stage in a dinner-like setting. A lamented table stretched across the table with various foods scattered across it

Actor 2: Sir you're daughter is making a mockery of this household!

Actor 1: My apologies sir. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

Actor 2: I don't know. I'm quite famished.

Actor 1:Oh would you like something to eat? A pie perhaps?

Actor 1: Sure -

The same bit from before played out again with the actor pulling out a pie and throwing it at the gentleman's face causing a huge splatter. The crowd again laughed but it was much weaker than before.

Alexia: Ok. I might not have a sense of humor but I can recognize a shit-play when I see it? Can I we leave?

Beagle: Oh, I thought you would never ask!


	27. Eye Opener

The play had ended and now the duo wandered the streets together alone. It was noticeably quiet in the city as the air and mood had changed since the morning. The shifting shadows around clearly made it clear that it was around evening.

Alexia: Well that was interesting. Even if I didn't understand it, I still felt that I learned something

Said Alexia.

Beagle: Well, That's good for you. *Yawn*

Beagle yawned.

Beagle: - Is there anything else you want to do today, Milady?

Aleixa: Hmmm.

Alexia thought about it for a second.

Alexia: Well, I've always wanted to go to the beach! It seems fun to lie in the sun and-

Beagle: Sorry. But women aren't allowed on the beach.

Beagle interrupted much to alexia's dismay.

Alexia: What? But I am royalty! Certainly I circumvent such rules!

Beagle: You aren't royalty anymore, Did you forget?

Alexia: Yeah. Right.

She sighed. Her mind thought about something else they could do.

Alexia: Ah I know!

Alexia: I might not be able to go the beach but how about the Dragma River?

Beagle: The river? Why?

Alexia: Just like the play, I've never seen a real running current. I'd love to see one up close!

Alexia exclaimed.

Beagle: You are such a curious one aren't you?

Alexia: Heh. It's only natural you know? Being cooped up in that castle for so long has made me starving for information on the outside!

Beagle: Ah ha.

Beagle chuckled. He looked into the distance and checked his garment.

Beagle: Well the river is quite a ways from here. So it will take awhile to get there.

Alexia: I don't mind. It's not like we can do anything else right?

Beagle: I suppose so.

With all said and decided, the two went down the golden path to the dragma river, where her ancestors bravely crossed to settle the capital and the nation itself..

* * *

The nights sky gleamed over the water that held itself within the river. An old castle - Gilderlock could be seen in the background as it was in terrible shape and left to rot in front of the river.

The river passes through the forest wide and opaque. The water is Clear but at the same time, darker in the shadows and more pale in the light,. Against the noise of the owls that are welcoming the nights and the gentle murmur of the water can only just be heard, a backdrop to the musical notes coming from above. For all its serenity there is more danger in its swirling depths than the trees behind.

Just as beagle had predicted it did take them a while to get to the river. As Beagle was exhausted and layed down right on the grass next to the river.

Beagle: My feet feel like they're going to fall off, Milady…

Beagle voiced, Huffing.

Alexia: Beagle stop being such a hussy. It was well worth it to be here.

Alexia replied as she ran over to the river. She knelt down and looked at the water which blissfully reflected her reflection back. The feeling was almost surreal seeing the water reflect from her face, it was almost like she was seeing a new world within the water itself.

Alexia: What have I been Missing? I feel like I've missed my entire life being locked up in that castle.

She wondered as she pondered towards the water.

Beagle: ah. You shouldn't dote on such things, Milady.

Beagle said as he stood upright.

Beagle: Instead of thinking about the past you should -

Alexia: -Think about the future? That's so cliche beagle.

Beagle: But it is indeed true.

He relented.

Alexia: I just don't know if I can. These last two days have just been such an eye opener for me…

Alexia: I just been wondering How many things i've missed out on in life?

Beagle: Again, You shouldn't think about things like that.

Beagle: You might think you've missed out on a lot in your life but maybe that just adds to your unique experience as a human being.

Alexia: What do you mean?

Beagle: Well, I mean….

Beagle paused for a moment or two.

Beagle: Answer a question for me.

Alexia: Um, Sure?

Beagle: Is the earth flat?

Alexia: Of course not! Only a fool would think so!

Beagle: Can you tell me why?

Alexia: Because of Aemmon's Star and Gianna's star. Both of these stars can be seen at night but only on certain sides of the earth.

Alexia: For example, Right now we can see Aemmon's star in the sky.

She said as she looked up. The star was indeed in the sky and shining purple unlike the rest.

Alexia: -But say if we were in tinland, The star we would see is Gianna.

Alexia: This phenomenon could only be explained by a spherical earth. If the earth were flat we would be able to see both stars at the same time.

Beagle: Excellent explanation.

Alexia: But what does that have to do with what you were saying?

Beagle: Well, you'd be shocked to find out that most people do not know that fact.

Alexia: What? seriously?

Beagle: Yes. The common folk either don't care or Assume the world is flat.

Beagle: Which brings me to my main point. Our life experiences shape who we are.

Beagle: For example, Because you grew up well-educated you knew that fact about the shape of the planet. That fact is keenly apart of your upbringing.

Alexia: …

Beagle: -And so, At least I think nothing Can be more true than that. Does that cheer you up?

Alexia: I guess so… But I still wonder what it would've been like to be raised a commoner.

Beagle: Heh. I bet if you were a commoner you would be saying the reverse "I wonder what it would've been like to be raised a princess"

He said.

Alexia: Ha. I guess that's true. You know for a knight you sure are smart, Sir beagle.

Beagle: I try my best milady.

The night's sky glistened over the two as the looked at the river which reflected the moonlight. If anything could be said about the day which had transpired, It was that it was an eye-opener.


	28. Sealing the Deal

*Clank Clank*  
The hallway to the throne echoed with the sound of clanking armor. Knights of the royal order carries the airy and deposed knight - Dane to the king's chamber.

Dane: Let go of me, You rapscallions!

Dane yelled and kicked as she was dragged along the castle floor.

Knight: Quiet!

Dane: Pastrami! What is the meaning of this?

Pastrami: The king wishes to see you in his chambers.

Dane: Regarding what?

Pastrami: You're involvement in the assassination attempt and the princesses escape.

He answered.

Dane: I-I don't know what you are talking about.

Pastrami: Save it for the king.

Pastrami stopped at the door leading to ten king's chamber. Two Knights were guarding it and saluted him appropriately.

Pastrami: Open the door. I've done the king's command.

Regal Knight: Right, Sir.

They opened the door and saw caesar who was anxiously awaiting her on his throne.

Pastrami: I've brought Dane of the Regal Knights, Milord.

He bowed to his king.

Caesar: Yes. Thank you, Pastrami.

Dane: Your highness what is the meaning of this? I am a regal knight of the highest rank! You cannot put me in chains-

Caesar: Quiet! I do as I please.

He yelled as he stood up from his throne.

Caesar: You are going to answer for your involvement in the assassination attempt on my life and the princess alexia's escape.

Dane: P-Pardon? I don't really understand what you mean.

Caesar: Please don't play coy with me. We have confessions from Anemone and Her knights.

Caesar: - And we have a note detailing the plot and a map of the garden.

He pulled out the Notes and the crudely drawn map of the garden. Dane gasped at the newly found evidence.

Caesar: What do you have to say now?

Dane: T-That still doesn't prove, I knew about it!

She insisted.

Caesar: ….

Caesar opened the note and showed it to her. He specifically moved his finger along the line which said: "Dane will load and direct the musket to…"

Dane: M-Maybe that's a different d-dane…?

Caesar: Are you serious? Do you think I'm that stupid?

Dane: ….

Dane paused for a moment and gritted her teeth.

Dane: You know what? I don't have to justify myself to you! You're a traitor and a coward whose taken to rightful throne from the princess

She yelled loudly. Caesar was not fazed and merely smiled.

Pastrami: You shall not talk to the king in a such manner! Show respect.

Pastrami kicked her in the back of the head causing dane to fall forwards in a harmful manner, Blood began to ooze from her nose and face was slightly bruised. Caesar knelt down to dane and whispered in her ear:

Caesar: When we find your little "Princess." I'll make sure to kill you in front of her.

Dane: You're an evil bastard!

Caesar: Maybe so. But I can't wait to hear her screams when your head topples to the floor.

Caesar laughed.

Caesar: Take her away! I'll schedule her execution personally.

Knight: Yes sir!

The two knights from earlier carried dane away. Caesar shook his head callously and returned to sit atop his throne.

Caesar: Pastrami if you could-

Before he could even finish his sentence, another knight came bursting through the door!

Knight: M-Milord! Pardon the intrusion!

Caesar: What is it now!? Can't I ever get a rest with you idiots?

Knight: I'm terribly sorry! But it is in fact urgent news!

Caesar: *sigh* Let's hear it, then?

Knight: Our scouts have located the princess!

Caesar and Pastrami: …!

Caesar: Where? Tell me Now!

Knight: O-Outside of the city limits sir. She should be out the capital, meaning we can capture her with tinnish intervention!

Caesar and pastrami looked at each other. Caesar was excited but wary and needed some affirmation.

Pastrami: I can capture her, Milord.

Caesar: No,no. Alexia is crafty. I'll need someone a bit more… Ruthless.

Pastrami: Are you thinking of-

Caesar: Yes, **Him** ….

Caesar's Mind wandered to thinking of, The cruel commander who could seal the deal. 


	29. End of Act 2

Alexia and beagle waked down a lonely road on the path back to the city. The road was a midnight under the cloud, yet beyond is the dawn. As the sun sets, its rising is already promised to the land, to the green shoots who wait in faith.

They walked down a baren path with no sign of end in the distance.

Alexia: *Yawn* Night sure did come quickly.

Beagle: Indeed. The day went by fast.

Alexia: So, are we going back to the inn?

Beagle: Well, I don't even know if we can go back to the inn. We certainly can't even pay for another night due to the fact that you spent all of our gold.

Alexia: Teehee. Sorry about that.

She smiled.

Alexia: T-This sure is a long walk back home. Was it this long when we came this way in the first place?

Beagle: Yes! That why I was so exhausted.

Alexia: I Guess I must have been so excited that I didn't notice!

She giggled.

Beagle: I think that's the first time I've heard you giggle in awhile, milady!

Alexia: Well It's the little things that make me laugh, Beagle.

Beagle: Heh. Do they?

Alexia: -It's funny I think being on the run has been the best thing to happen to me for awhile! I love the freedom and democracy that it gives to my life.

Alexia said. The words she had just said, brought a smile to Beagle's face.

Beagle: That's lovely coming from you, Princess.

Beagle: It's only been a couple of days, But It does feel like you've changed quite a lot, Milady.

Alexia: Maybe so. Being outside makes me… _Liberated_.

Beagle: Yes, Indeed. It's such a shame that you spent so many days in that castle. But I Like said we shouldn't shouldn't dwell on the past.

Beagle exclaimed.

The two soon came up to a split on the road with three directions going onto different paths, leading into the forest.

Alexia: Huh. Which way did we come from again?

Beagle: I think it was the leftmost path-

Alexia: - I don't think that's right. I would've remembered seeing that green tree stump other there.

Alexia said.

Beagle: I remember it. So I think we did come this way.

Alexia: Well I don't. Woman's intuition is above all else. So I say that we did not come that way.

Beagle: "Women's intuition" Has gotten me in trouble more times than I can count.

Alexia: Oh hush. I think we should go right!

Beagle: We came from the left, So we should-

?: _Need some directions?_

An ominous voice came out from behind them. The voice was male and sounded coarse, rough and old. The closeness of the voice signified as a man came out of the woods.

The man is somewhat too tall for his build; were he a few inches shorter he would be all the more handsome for it. It was as if he stopped growing only to be stretched on one of those medieval racks a half-foot more. His face was mostly obscured by a red scraggly beard that clung to his skin like winter ravaged ivy tendrils. How odd to see those half-familiar features devoid of warmth, like they were stolen.

Six More men came out from the trees, All with daggers and longswords in their hands and armor covering their borders

Beagle: Who are you fiends!?

Beagle said as she pulled out his sword.

?: Beagle,Beagle,Beagle. Do you not remember me, Your own Commander?

Beagle: ….!

Beagle's face went dark as he realized who the man was.

Beagle: Commander Greyhound…!

Greyhound: That's right. Although I'm not a commander anymore, I'm more like a mercenary.

The man stated.

Alexia: (Greyhound…..!)

Alexia remembered hearing that name from a long time ago….

When the war between aetreon and tinland was raging on, She remembered greyhound for his cruel and unusual way of prosecuting the war. *

He was a ruthless commander who would do anything to achieve his goals. Even if it meant killing the innocent or pillaging the lands they covet. Her father had dismissed him because of his boorish behavior and lived on the outskirts for the rest of his life…. Until now.

Beagle: What the hell are you doing here?

Greyhound: Quiet! I'll be the one asking questions here.

He said as he looked at his men.

Greyhound: But if you MUST know…

Greyhound: I've been hired by the king to take you both down.

Alexia: "Take us down?"

Greyhound: -Meaning you'll both be coming with me.

He paused for a moment and spit.

Alexia: H-How did you find us?

Greyhound: Ain't exactly hard to find a princess. Even with that Half-assed disguise you have on, Your face is indistinguishable. Next time If you go on the run at least try to put on some makeup, dear.

Alexia: ….

Greyhound: -But that doesn't matter. Regardless, You're coming with me.

He threatened.

Beagle: Like hell we will!

Beagle pulled out his sword swiftly before he was countered by greyhound's swift movements.

Greyhound: Settle down!

Greyhound moved his arm quickly into a throwing position and launched the dagger in his hand as fast as he could. The dagger flew through the air and impaled itself into Beagle's left shoulder, causing him to bleed.

Beagle: Gah!

Alexia: Beagle!

Beagle fell on his knees in shock. His face turned to that of sheer pain as blood began to trickle down her torso.

Alexia went over to him and held his wound with her hand.

Greyhound: *Whistle* my aim is as good as ever.

He walked over to alexia with a thirsty look in his eyes.

Greyhound: Now listen here, Princess. I know you have a short attention span so I'll make this quick!

Greyhound: Either you come with me or I kill your knight !

Alexia: …!

The words hit hard on alexia's heart.

An ultimatum that crossed the boundaries of life and went straight to insanity. A life or death decision she had to make.

Beagle: D- Don't listen to him, Milady! Just run away!

Beagle exclaimed with a shear in his voice.

Greyhound: No one asked you.

Greyhound once again, took out a dagger from his pocket and threw it hardly at beagle. This time it hit him in his right shoulder causing more blood to spill out.

Beagle: Argh..!

He cried.

Alexia: Beagle..!

Greyhound: The next time that he speaks, I'll aim for the chest.

Alexia: Please stop! We'll listen to what you have to say!

She pleaded.

Greyhound: I'm tired, Princess. Now we can make this easy by you just surrendering and coming with me or we can do it the hard way. The "big hound" way as I call it.

Alexia:

Greyhound: I want your answer now! I'm getting cold.

Alexia paused and looked at beagle. This would no doubt decide his fate and be one of the hardest decisions she would have to make in her life. She felt tormented as The choice to leave the castle in the first place was such an Arduous decision to begin with, and now she had to decide the fate of her knight - Beagle? How cruel life was!

Was it even a choice to begin with? She was surrounded by fiendish thugs with longswords who could kill her or beagle at anytime.

Alexia: You'll let beagle go?

Greyhound: Of course, I am a man of my word.

Alexia looked at beagle who was cowering in his own pain, unable to even speak now.

Alexia: Fine, I surrender.

Beagle: ...!

She held up her arms in a sign of Obedience and submission.

Greyhound: Wise choice princess.

*Swip*  
A long slender rope wrapped itself around alexia's arms and cuffed them together. Once the rope had been canary yellow, not softly romantic, but instead a nineteen eighties angry neon. Either it was new a long time ago or it had been used for the dirtiest tasks imaginable. The outside was a sickly greenish brown, the only hits of the original colour shining through like poorly cleaned up glitter. In a way, It represented alexia's defeat.

With her body and legs soon being bound up, She was at the mercy of the cruel commander greyhound.

Greyhound: Lord Caesar will be very pleased with this, Alexia. He missed you very much…

Alexia: I doubt that.

She said in a hoarse voice.

Greyhound: Don't be so coy, love. I'm sure he'll love to hear all about you're "adventures" over these past few days! Hahahah!

He laughed maniacally.

Mercenary: Boss, What do we do with this lot?

The mercenary said, Referring to beagle.

Greyhound: Leave that pond scum where he is! We've gotten what we came here for.

Greyhound fiendishly licked alexia's right cheek and whispered lewd sounds into her ear as he escorted her down the right pathway. She didn't mind being dominated like this, if she could save the only friend she back, Alexia's escape was short lived and even shorter scathed. Her mind wandered to the simple times before all the nonsense she had been swept up into to…..

What would come next? Who knows….

 **End of Act 2**


End file.
